1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flow divider apparatus, and is more particularly concerned with flow divider apparatus which divides the flow from a power pump into two portions each of which have a predetermined ratio with respect to the total fluid flow from the power pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been heretofore known to separately supply different hydraulic circuits, positioned in relatively close proximity within the same general working system, in accordance with their separate flow requirements. For example, the hydraulic steering and braking circuits of a vehicle are separately supplied with hydraulic fluid at their respective flow requirements. Such systems, however, require a number of fittings, hoses and the like for completing the separate circuits and add to the overall cost of the total system.